Miя roя s
by Oshean.Kie
Summary: What if the reason we couldn't pass through mirrors is because our reflection is blocking us? What if it's protecting us from the horror behind itself that we should never step into? Tsuna's luck disappeared as he broke the peace with him and his reflection. He was suddenly attacked by a mannequin and saved by this man, who is he really? Why doesn't he have a reflection? R27/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Miя roя s

**By**: Oshean Kie

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: R27

**A/N Note: **This is a story pulled out of my arse. It is based on the idea of what if our reflection is a guardian of some sort, what if mirrors are a different world but perhaps twisted and distorted into something like Earth but terrifying?

Kudos to those who know where I am coming from. Inspired by a certain picture.

Please note I have no real plot line for this, so like many other plot less story lines It just might break in the middle or I loose inspiration because I have no where to follow.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as the bleeping of his alarm clock screamed for him to get up. Groggily slapping his hand on top of the offender, it shut up.

He rubbed his eyes dispelling the crusty stars and stretched his body, cracks happening in a syncopated rhythm.

Throwing his legs to the side, he lifted his body and yawned. Today was Saturday, a day of relaxation. Getting up, he walked out of his room to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

Looking at his reflection, Tsuna sighed. He would admit he wasn't the handsomest man on Earth, but rather a pretty girly one. Ruffling his own hair on habit, he stripped himself of his clothes and jumped into his shower, only to scream because he never prepared it before hand thus jumping into an ice cold shower.

After roughly a half hour, he turned off the shower faucet and stepped onto a rag on the floor outside of the tub to dry himself off. Wrapping another towel around his waist, he walked over to the mirror and with his shirt, cleared a portion so he could see his reflection.

Staring at himself, Tsuna reached and touched the mirror, as if him and his reflection were sharing an intense moment together. Tsuna frowned and pulled back.

"I wish I could be a reflection...it would be so much easier to appear when needed and to be hated but not hurt physically, because there was no physical property really."

As soon as the fog died down in the bathroom, he applied lotion and trotted quickly back to his room to dress. After doing that, he slowly took his time going down the stairs to avoid any injury.

"HYAHAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN COMING THROUGH!"

Boomed a tiny but slightly raspy voice from behind him. Tsuna tensed and whimpered at his luck. A small child came crashing into his legs, for some reason making Tsuna fly into the air.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He cried.

As he came crashing down onto the floor, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

The cold, hard, unforgiving floor kissed his face as a morning routine as he slumped against it in defeat. He should just marry the floor, I mean, it's always there when he falls. So romantic, everyone wants someone who will do that.

Getting up with another sigh, an imprint on wood was all over his face.

"Tsu-kun! No time to sit around, eat~" called his mother from the kitchen, the scent of syrup and pancakes wafted through his nose with the words of his mother.

"Yes, Oka-san!" completely revived, he shot up and ran to the kitchen taking his seat.

Smiling to the other children in the house, they all dug in the delicious food.

"Tsu-kun, after you're finished, do you mind if you go to the store and buying a few items for me?" His mother asked.

"Course Oka-san," As if he ever had a choice.

Scarfing down the remaining food, he excused himself from the table and grabbed his orange hoodie from the rack by the door and slipped on his shoes. Announcing that he was leaving, he left the house onwards to the store.

Smiling from the wonderful morning breeze, Tsuna slowed to a stop to take an especially big intake of air.

"Breathe in.." He took in a breath of air.

"Breathe ou-"

_BARK._

Feeling his body going rigid, he shook as he turned around. A small chihuahua snarled at the boy.

He turned around slowly back to his original position and exhaled.

"Fuck."

Taking off as fast as he could, he feared for his life. Chihuahuas were a dangerous species. Small and very deadly.

"Hiiiee-!" He cried out again, and looked around as he reached a fork in the road. Having the feeling he should go left since it was the way to the store, he wasted no time swerving that way.

The continuous barks from behind him soon became distant as he ran into a more civilized place rather than that always empty neighborhood.

"Ahhh! _Huff_, that stupid dog _huff_ needs to go back to _huff_ the pound!" He pouted in frustration.

After catching his breath for a few minutes, he started towards the Namimori grocery store. Looking at his left, eyes wandering the windowed displays, he transitioned from clothes to the all familiar sight of people shopping. The whole way from there to the opening, was a long reflection. Staring at himself as the was walking, he didn't notice the man in front of him. Bumping into him harshly,he saw a glimpse of black before he snapped out of his trance and as he stumbled forward. He managed to spin himself around so he could apologize to the stranger he bumped into. He immediately bowed, yelling "I'm sorry" unnecessarily loud.

Waiting for the man to say something, he stayed in that position for a while. Not hearing anything at all, he hesitantly looked up to look at nothing. Shoulders slumping, he bit his lip, suddenly feeling dumb.

"Rude much..." He mumbled to himself and turned around to walk inside. Grabbing a cart he traveled to the Fresh produce section.

"Okay... I need green beans and cabbage first..." As he stopped at the green beans, he searched for a nice fresh pair. Finally finding one, he reached for it but a commotion happened behind him, making Tsuna turn. Curiously looking at the flustered woman, something bit his hand. Startled, Tsuna whipped his head and pulled back his hand. Eyes frantically searching the area of green beans, he found nothing. Looking up to the mirror that is always placed behind the produce he seem to notice something. Tilting his head he hummed in wonder..

Did he really look that scared? He only felt surprise but apparently his facial expression showed something else. Frowning, Tsuna touched his face and with his other hand, took the green beans.

"_Weird.."_ he thought.

Thinking about that incident, Tsuna quickly finished his shopping and started to job home. For some reason, in his gut feeling he felt as if he needed to get out. Fast.

Upon coming up to his house, there was a black 2013 Hennessy Venom GT Spyder. Jaw dropping, he felt a bit twitchy. There was no one, I repeat, _no one,_ he knew that was filthy rich to buy a 2013 Hennessy Venom GT Spyder. He walked up to his door and unlocked it, slowly opening his door. What will he expect...? Maybe they're villains! This made him gasp, imagination creating this whole situation about his mother being tortured and threatened.

Slamming the door open the rest of the way he dashed to the faint sound of voices.

"Oka-san!" Skidding in the room, he had a panicked expression, afraid of what he would've seen.

Two pairs of eyes bore right into him. One pair confused, the other amused.

"Tsu-kun, welcome back...is everything alright?" She asked as she poured black coffee into the man's cup.

Tsuna, confused as well, stuttered back a reply.

"U-uhhh...ye-yeah...everything's alright..." his eyes locked onto the man with the black suit and fedora.

"_He's definitely NOT alright though!"_ He thought scornfully.

"Oh! Yes, Tsu-kun, this is Reborn-san! He is a friend of your father," Nana said, clapping her hands together as if she received a present.

Twitching on the mention of his father, his mood dropped below freezing.

"Oh I see. I will be going." He whispered coldly, and without a reply he swiftly went up stairs.

Father was a sore subject for him. He didn't trust that worthless man. He was never here, so how could he build a sense of love? For someone who was never there. It always got him angry as hell.

Going into the bathroom for refuge, he slammed his hands onto the counter and glared at his reflection.

"...Damn it..!" he slammed his fist into his reflection and to his surprise, the glass cracked.

The sound of it cracking completely changed his mood. _Holy shit._ He has never cracked the mirror no matter how many times he hit it before.

Tsuna took a step back and stared wide-eyed at the offending crack. His reflection looked back at him wide-eyed but with a different expression marring his face.

Dread.

The sound of the mirror started again, it started spreading through the whole mirror, just that one crack. Tsuna pressed himself into the wall, face draining of color.

_Oh my god, it isn't supposed to keep cracking-it isn't supposed to still be CRACKING!_

Paralyzed with fear, he didn't notice that it spread so quickly hundreds of shapes were imprinted on the object.

He stood there looking at his distorted reflection wondering what happened.

He stood there.

He looked.

His heart beat.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

It continued in a fast tempo.

As he stood, he thought he was his reflection shake his head, as if he was telling himself to not do something.

Astonished, he let out a shaky breath.

The glass suddenly exploded from the center of his reflection, and before he knew it, a terrifying, expressionless mannequin had it's arms stretched towards his neck as it flew fast for him.

Tsuna shrieked.

The door slammed open and in a blink of an eye the man in the black suit caught the mannequin's neck and out of no-where, pulled out a pistol and blasted it's head.

Tsuna's eye widened as he stared unbelievably at the man as pieces flew everywhere. His ears rung of a continuous beep and the man kicked him into the tub while he pointed his pistol directly from the point the offender came from. His weapon glimmered a yellow light and the bigger it got, the brighter.

Tsuna shielded his eyes, and as if a hurricane blasted into the bathroom, the man pulled the trigger shattering what was left of the mirror.

Sorely confused and not in his mind Tsuna started crying. He had no idea what just happened.

All he knew was that man didn't have a reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

******Title**: Miя roя s

******By**: Oshean Kie

******Rating**: T

******Pairing**: R27

******A/N Note: ****Sorry guys, but you know the whole ordeal. I am not a writer, but a reader. I also apologize;**

I forgot the plot I set up for both my stories. Yeah. I wrote it down then threw them away.

So have a small made up portion. _NOT LIKE I DON'T MAKE UP EVERYTHING I WRITE._

* * *

An aching dull pounded in Tsuna's head, causing him to groan out. He whimpered and rolled over, bringing his hands to his head, as if trying to squeeze out the pain. Slowly opening his eyes, centimeter after centimeter, he blinked rapidly. Vision was blurred from the constant throbbing through his head, and the reason he had just woken up.

After a moment of trying to focus on his surroundings, he finally realized he was in his room again. Confusion ran through his mind. Tsuna flipped on his back, using his elbows to push himself up. Groaning once more, he finally got himself to sit upright. Eyes averting all over his room, he didn't know what to think. It was a moment of just blank. Sliding over to the edge of his bed, he got up and stumbled to the door, opening it. Silence buzzed in his ear. He stopped breathing for a moment and closed his eyes.

_Nothing._

This was a bit upsetting, causing the brunette to frown. Blinking his brown hues rapidly, he made his way to his stairs. Tsuna was about to continue down the stairs but stopped before he even touched the first step. A strong coffee scent wafted through the air, hitting his nose. A pleasant tingle ran through his body – he'd never smelt that in his mornings. Curious, he traveled down the stairs to see what was going on.

Tsuna paused once more. Where was Ipin and Lambo? Furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion, he couldn't figure out what the heck he was forgetting...? This made his heart jump, and he sneaked towards the kitchen and looked in. Frantically looking around to see anything out of place, he noticed one thing odd. The coffee maker was out and the pot used, but empty. Inhaling the scent again, he followed where it came from. Edging his way towards the living room, he kept close to the wall. Fingers traced the bumpy texture of it, and he stopped at the edge.

Gulping, he tried to calm his breathing. Closing his eyes, he tried collecting his sanity and thoughts. _Tsuna, this is your own house you dame you. What are you being scared for?_ Biting the inside of his lip, he slowly opened his eyes. Ebony, black hues bore into his, intensely reading his thoughts, his soul, his being of living. His stomach shot up through his throat, jerking his own body back, he tripped.

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna fell on the floor, but crawled back immediately. His mind didn't take the time to register what the hell the thing was. Guarding his body, he trembled in fear.

He waited.

Until finally, he heard the thing walk forward with soft clacking sounds. It stopped in front of him, as he became hypersensitive to everything around him. His nose was aware of the coffee scent, giving him the headache he had scream in pain. His skin, felt the presence of the thing in front of him though he could not see. His ears strained to hear anything, listen.

Deep chuckles resounded in the all too quiet room. Again, Tsuna found himself confused – what kind of thing chuckled? Peaking through his arms, he was afraid to see what it was. Eyes trying to focus on the awfully black figure in front of him, he made out a man. Those beady eyes stared down at him pitifully, amused and slightly ticked.

"Get up." his voice sent his body shivering, it was so deep he could almost feel the vibrations running through. His mind throbbed again – the husky voice was so familiar... relaxing his pose he fully observed the man. Reborn, noticing this smirked and a shadow passed through his face.

"Chaos. Like what you see? Then get up Dame-Tsuna." Then, it hit him.  
"Arg!" Tsuna clutched his head, throbbing with the previous day's memories. Strange man – mirror – bathroom – ah! It made sense.

Reborn sighed and grabbed the boy by the arm, picking him up instead. It didn't seem like he would do it himself. Tsuna allowed it, putting in the pieces that the reason why he had a headache was because he forgot what happened yesterday. Speaking of yesterday...

"Where is my family?" He asked the older man as he was finally upright. "Actually wait, I don't want to know if you killed them." Who knows, he was a strange man in black. Sometimes you don't trust men in black. They could be spies or something...brainwashing you with flashes. It made sense again, he had a gun that flashed a blinding light.

"On vacation. Sent them to Vongola Resorts." Tsuna made a 'ohh' sound then stopped. "Wait what?!" Reborn strided towards the living room where his espresso waited for him. Sitting on a recliner, he made himself comfortable and took a sip of his beloved drink. This left Tsuna a bit dumbfounded. He never met anyone who just walked away and sat, drinking their drink like he _never asked a question._

Following his foot steps, he took a seat on the couch, silent. It stayed that way for a bit, until he opened his mouth – just to have the man speak before him.

"Shut up and listen. I will be frank with you, and if you give me bullshit I will kill you myself." He threatened, succeeding in Tsuna to close his mouth. Reborn crossed his legs and leaned back, grunting a bit. "Vongola, an organization dedicated to fighting against M dimensions." taking a sip, he continued. " M dimensions are simply mirror dimensions, shortening the M if your brain couldn't tell." At this, Tsuna pouted and averted his eyes, causing Reborn to smirk.

"Why do they fight in M dimensions? Because of the things you saw. Behind that mirror, is a distorted version of our world. Though usually taking in appearances of items, hence a mannequin. These monsters, villains, evil beings, whatever you'd like to call it, are really called Ayres. Some of them are prone to be over taken by madness and try to enter this world. Now this is where your reflection comes in." He took a long drink of his drink and looked off into the distance. Tsuna, being left on a cliffhanger, nodded his head, in a way that meant to continue on.

Reborn disregarded the movement and drank on. "Are you...going to continue..?" Tsuna said with hesitance. Bad choice.

For some reason, a spear came out of no where and whizzed past his head, earning a loud 'hie' once again. "You wait for me to finish on my own accord. Do not question me, got it?" With a simple narrow of the eyes, Tsuna was scared shitless.

He nodded rapidly, and Reborn continued. "Everyone has a protector, like some think we have angel guardians. This reflection prevents you from going into the dimension and getting yourself brutally killed. It also protects you from an Ayre from coming into your world and killing you, resulting in a cry to more Ayres to come to this world and eventually destroy it." Tsuna took this time to process it and hummed lightly, before waiting for him to go on. Waiting patiently, he did so for two or three minutes before looking at the man.

What the cheese stick. He sweat dropped, and made a face of confusion. Was he...was he really sleeping? …..With his eyes open? Flopping sideways on the couch, he closed his eyes as well. If he was sleeping, he would do so himself. Letting out a sigh of content, he was about to drift asleep, before he felt something huge above him. It was like a gut feeling...but it felt like... Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows before squinting above him.

"HIIIEEE!" He screamed. Before he knew it, he was hanging on the roof, stuck up there by a web. "You dare fall asleep when I am explaining something? Have a death wish kid?" He pointed his gun at Tsuna, causing him to feel faint.

"S-sorry...continue on..." Reborn huffed in approvement and cleared his throat. "As I was saying... your reflection is weak. And the Vongola, we recruit people with such reflections because that means you are fitted to cross M dimensions. So...welcome to the Vongola Tsunayoshi. Your personal hell will start with me." He smugly said.


End file.
